Sakura isn't actually a girl!
by waterparsley942
Summary: sakura haruno a boy mistakenly called a girl. Follow along as his story unravels.
1. Prologue

[a/n] This is my first fanfiction so please bare with me. Enjoy!

"congratulations" said a nurse. "its a, boy"

"are you sure its a boy ,it looks like a girl to me" said the husband.

"you must be mistaken its surely a girl" said the wife. "why would a boy have such hair and colered eyes?"

"what will be the childs name?"

"we will name **her** sakura,sakura haruno is a lovely nam ,right dear?"

"yes certainly mebuki" said kizashi looking worryingly at his wife.

"so _her_ name will be sakura haruno correct?"

"yes it will, she will grow up to be a great woman"

[a/n] Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter one

[Chapter One]

"okaa-san i cant go to the academy like this, im a boy so why do I have to wear a dress" said a young pinkett

"but honey you look absolutely gorgeous in this dress, and you're grandmother gave you this dress" said mebuki

"fine" and with that the Pinkett left

]

 _My name is Sakura Haruno , and that was my mother Mebuki Haruno, my father once told me my mom was delusional but i never reallly understood what he meant untill now._

"Sakura-chan 'tebayo" screamed a blonde snapping me out of my thought.

"good morning Naruto" _i have decided in order to make my mom proud i will act as a girl from now on._

 _"SASUKE-KUN!"_ yelled a bunch of fangirls. _ill have to be one of them it will just be for a few more years till we graduate and deal with them, it wont be so bad._

 _Here goes nothing "SASUKE-KUN_ I SAVED A SEAT FOR YOU"

[A/N: THANKS FOR READING AND SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.

Disclamer: **i do not own naruto all rights to kishimoto.**


	3. Chapter 2

[CHAPTER 2]

 **3 years i have had to be one of sasuke's fangirls** **... it was HORRIBLE.**

"Alright class today is the day that you all begin your ninja journey, i am proud of you all blah blah blah" iruka continued

"Team 7 Sakura Haruno, Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha"

 _just great im stuck with Duck-butt and ramen boy._

[timeskip to waiting for kakashi]

 _were is that sensei of ours, he's late all the other students met their sensei's_

"Dobe, what are you doing our sensei wouldn't fall for that he's a jounin."

"Sasuke-kun is right Naruto-kun!"

with that said a certain man came into the room sliding open the door and falling for naruto's prank.

"My first impression of you three is, your all idiots, meet me on the roof"

[on le roof]

"Alright lets start by introducing ourselves Blondie you go first"

" Alright dattebayo, my name is Naruto Namikaze and I like Ramen and I also like -looks Sakura- and my dislikes are...TEME also the time it takes for ramen to heat up and my dream is to be Hokage one day so everyone will respect me and I will surpass all the other Hokage" said naruto

" okay you next emo kid"

"hn, I am Sasuke Uchiha, I like very few things and I dislike many things, my dream is to surpass my aniki"

"last one,pinkie"

" my name is Sakura Haruno, and I like I mean the people I like is -looks both at Naruto and Sasuke- and I dislike being called Pinky, my dream is to one day find **true** happiness"

"Alright you're all unique in you're own ways"

"what abaut you sensei?" asked sakura

" oh, well my name is Kakashi Hatake and my likes and dislikes are none of your concern and for my dream... Well I never really thought about it"

 _so much for an introduction_ they all sweatdrop.

" okay tomorrow meet me in training ground 7 we will be doing a survival exercise to determine if you will be a genin or not, don't eat breakfast or your puke, meet me at four, dont be late" kakashi says as he teleports away.

"hn" sasuke walks away

" hey Sakura Chan dattebayo how about we go eat some Ramen at ichiraku together "

" sorry Naruto k'un but I have to get home quick maybe next time"

[A/N: thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm trying to write longer chapters. also please leave comments.

 **DISCLAMER:i do not own naruto all rights to kishimoto.**


End file.
